undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Xénotale
Zeno-Dreemurr ZenoDreemurr Zeno Dreemurr |date = September 22, 2018 |website = Wattpad (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Written Story |status = In progress |creator = Zeno Dreemurr |writer = Zeno Dreemurr |composer = Zeno Dreemurr}} In the past there was a war between monsters and humans. This war would have been caused by a trip back in time that Gaster did. Gaster was banned in the void after that. The monsters discovered after that it was wrong. Much later a human (Xéno!Frisk) falls in the Underground. It's then that she acquires the power of determination and begins to hear a voice. She'll discover that this voice and another strange character she encounters are the source of the fear felt throughout the Underground. Characters Undertale characters Frisk Frisk is the 8th human to fall into the Underground. As soon as she fell, she began to hear a voice. She lost consciousness and wanted to scare all the monsters. And when she gets tired of scare them or cannot, she kills them. In pacifist route she's controlled by Chara. When she's in a genocide route, she wants to kill everybody to punish Chara, who controlled her in pacifist route. Chara Chara is the first human to fall into the Underground. She also had the determination and heard The Voice. Because of this, Asgore killed her several times. But one day she died without being able to use her determination to resurrect. His soul was then destroyed by Asriel. Later when Frisk fell she resurrected in Frisk's mind. There was a ghost of his soul. She knows and hates that The Voice made do Frisk lost her mind. Flowey One day Alphys experimented with the determination on the last golden flower of the Underground. Asgore thought that by injecting too much determination into this flower it was melting like monsters. Instead, Flowey was born with the power of determination. But he heard The Voice and began to be afraid of they. He squatted at Alphys in secret but she found him and she turned him. He sought asylum several times but in vain. So he killed her but because of certain reasons (see Alphys for more details) she survived and got the power of determination. He ended up being his main test subject. But during an experiment everything went wrong. It turned out that humans too could only contain a limited amount of determination and Flowey aspired more than that amount. He recovered his power to manipulate the save file but some of his parts melted anyway. He met Xéno! Frisk soon after and lost his power again. He started to be afraid of her. He then disappeared. Napstablook After Flowey arrived in the ruins Toriel quickly noticed that he had the same symptoms as Chara in the past. She then asked Napstablook who would be discreet to monitor Flowey and report back to him daily. He accepted. Since then he has been monitoring Flowey and reporting to Toriel every day. Toriel Toriel was the former queen of the Underground and the mother of Asriel. During her reign she welcomed Chara who was a little crazy because of The Voice. Xéno! Asgore started killing Xéno! Chara several times and when Xéno! Toriel discovered that she divorced Asgore and took Asriel with her. Asriel died the next day. Later in the ruins she saw Xéno! Flowey with the same symptoms as Xéno! Chara. She inquired with Napstablook about this. She often spoke to Sans via the ruins door but one day she came out of the ruins and met him like Xéno! Alphys (she had not gone crazy yet) who helped him in his research. This was almost useless. From there she began to come out of the ruins often to see Xéno! Sans. But even later she met Xéno! Frisk but noticed that she scared everyone and wanted to stop her. Sans Sans is a skeleton who lives with his brother and also obeying the strict rules of his brother. He no longer drinks ketchup. He is afraid of his brother and tries to hide Frisk from him. He did not succeed. In genocide when he saw his brother -who was stronger than him- being killed by Frisk he decided to train in order to defeat her. Zeno dragged him away. Between the first and the second phase of the fight an energy made it more powerful. Nevertheless he ended up dying at once, doing infinite damage. Toby Fox TBA Papyrus A very recent day apparently a human beat Undyne. She began to recruit all the monsters that passed Papyrus included. He soon became the second in command of the Royal Guard and began to scare all the monsters of Snowdin and Undyne. He enacted strict rules. If the monsters do not respect Papyrus's rules they are executed by Papyrus himself. He's the one who discovered the basements of the Underground. Grillby When Papyrus abolished ketchup Grillby's trade closed. But Grillby still had his ketchup bottles. Not knowing what to do and having to get rid of the ketchup inside he decided to drink all their content. Grillby has drunk so much that he ends up turning all his fire into ketchup. Since everyone turns around him to drink it. But drinking ketchup was forbidden so it was useless. The monsters have, however, always gone around Grillby. Monster Kid TBA Undyne TBA Alphys Alphys in the past created Flowey. Flowey was so scared of The Voice that he was squatting at Alphys. Alphys turned him constantly. He got fed up with it and destroyed Alphys's soul. Nevertheless thanks to pieces of human souls and determination she managed to survive. She became crazy about the power of determination but when she lost it she absolutely wanted to find him and went crazy. She is constantly trying to trap Frisk using Mettaton or normal traps. Gaster Gaster went away from the void helped by Zeno. He then helped Alphys during his experiments as a scientist. One day there was an accident and determination melted part of his skull. He helps Frisk pass the traps of Alphys. Mettaton TBA Asgore Asgore is the king of the Underground. In the past when he discovered the power of determination he did not stop killing Chara. His LOVE gain has strangely gone through the timelines. But when Toriel and Asriel discovered what he did he finished alone. He then continued his work as king while regretting his past actions. Asriel TBA Added characters The Voice The Voice is the entity that follows and speaks to all beings who control the power of determination (in the order Chara, Flowey, Alphys, Flowey again and finally Frisk). They was created by Zeno and is under his command. They gave Frisk power, but she lost consciousness. The Voice criticizes every frankness or murder of Frisk in the neutral route. Celerity!Sans This Sans is a Xéno!Sans who lived in a genocide timeline. After the training he fought Xéno!Frisk. He won the fight in the second phase. After that the energy let he continue to become stronger. After that he started traveling throughout the Multiverse and working for Zeno. Zeno Dreemurr Zeno is the entity who beated Undyne (very easily). Frisk meet him at Snowdin when he beats Papyrus. It also blocks the exit of Waterfall as long as Undyne has not been beaten. He is there to help Frisk as a neutral or pacifist final boss. He controls Monster Kid and makes him stronger in genocide. In genocide he leads Sans to become stronger. He is also the final boss in genocide route and has 5 phases in his fight. X-Mix (non-cannon) X-Mix was created by Zeno. He loves to scare everyone but he never scared Zeno. One day when he tried to scare him he saw Zeno scaring someone. Few hours later he met this person. This person was Celerity who had fail his mission. X-Mix offer help for his missions. Celerity agree but only if he decided it. Locations Undertale Locations Ruins The ruins are the same as the original Undertale game except the Golden Flowers have been replaced by Black Flowers. Toriel's clue on the right switch at the beginning is much more stealthy. The reluctant grey rock in the room where are three grey rocks is hidden to Frisk. The signs aren't here for the last puzzle. Snowdin In Snowdin the geography is the same but we find more dust and more Papyrus statues. At Snowdin forest Papyrus traps are deadly. In the Snowdin village there is a central place for executions. In the village we can find a giant Papyrus statue. Waterfall Waterfall is the same as the original Undertale game. Hotland/CORE In Hotland Alphys changes all of the traps to make them more deadly for Frisk and the monsters. The CORE is the same as the original Undertale game. New home/Barrier In New Home Frisk never encounters monsters and we see more dust and blood. Asgore's house is destroyed and the Golden Flowers have been replaced by Black Flowers. In Genocide route the barrier has been destroyed by Zeno. Added Locations Alpha World This world can only be invoked by Xéno! Papyrus and Zeno. This world is like the anti-world a very restricted space from which one can only go out if the one who created it decides it. Everyone suffers constant damage in this world in any case. This world is the first version of Xénotale. The Alpha world cannot last very long since it destroys itself. This world can kill its occupants. Void The void is the place where Gaster has been stored during many years. At a time the place was empty. But sometimes tools appeared weirdly. So Gaster built a teleporter. Nevertheless, there has been a lot of testing. Many abandoned teleporters are there as well as tools. Sometimes Gaster or Zeno work there. The place is accessible via a teleporter below Hotland. The void was to be accessible in the first version of Xénotale through Alphys but the idea was abandoned. Basements of the Underground In Snowdin village if Frisk enters in the giant Papyrus statue she finds a ladder that allows her to descend into the basements of the Underground. Each part of this place corresponds to an Undertale location. To access these areas (except basements of Ruins and Snowdin) she has to find a key in the corresponding Undertale location. The basements of the Underground are where most of the dead monsters, turned into dust, are found. Frisk can also find some heal items like dog residues or false heal items like empty ketchup bottles or full ketchup bottles in this place. She can also find a room used as a torture chamber in these basements used by Papyrus in neutral route to torture Sans if he's spared. Papyrus found this place by having the giant statue made to destroy the ground below this statue. He did hide this from all the monsters and only Frisk, Chara, Sans, Papyrus, The Voice, Celerity! Sans and Zeno are aware of the existence of this place. Anti-World The Anti-world is a modified version of the universe created by Sans or Zeno during their respective battles. It's a location with a pretty small place and controlled by the one who created it. We can only get out if the one who created this world decides it. In this world we suffer damage constantly unless we stay in the attacks. The one who created this world is completely invincible in this one nevertheless it exhausts its magical reserves much more quickly (It doesn't change anything for Zeno). This world only appears during attacks of Sans (genocide) or Zeno (genocide too). This world reverses the colors of the normal world. If the creator of this world doesn't use other attacks the world is destroyed. We suffer 3 damage per second if we're not the creator. Celerity!Sans can obviously create this world too. Zeno's HQ Zeno's HQ is in a genocide Xénotale timeline where everyone died including Xéno!Frisk. It is below the judgement hall and can only be accessed by it. This is the main place where Zeno, Celerity and the other Zeno's henchmen work. Nobody can enter without having Zeno's permission beforehand. Miscellaneous Scare When The Voice remove Frisk's mind they add to her acts the scare act. This act allows Frisk to scare the monsters but they send an attack where they use all of their powers. But she can't use this power against the bosses (except Napstablook and Undyne). Determination In Xénotale after the moment when Flowey recovered the determination it was discovered that humans as well as monsters who could bear it could not exceed a certain amount of determination. In this case the owners melt like the monsters. Nevertheless there are two exceptions to the rule: * Those who have many human souls can multiply the amount of determination that they can endure in the number of human souls they have. * Zeno has an unlimited amount of determination. God's help God's help is a help conferred by an unknown god that greatly increases the power of a human or a monster. This help is more effective than 7 human souls together. The Energy The Energy is an energy that can make only one entity by timeline stronger. In the Genocide route, The Energy appears in the second phase of Sans's phase and because of that, he becomes stronger and stronger. But it shows the full power of those who become stronger because of its with Celerity ! Sans who finished to become stronger with that. Story Normal episodes * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 Special stories * When Celerity!Sans and Xéno!Papyrus met first part Xéno!Frisk.png|Xéno!Frisk by Celerity Sans Xéno!Flowey.png|Xéno!Flowey by Nightmare Sans Xéno!Toriel.png|Xéno!Toriel by Cross Sans Xéno!Blooky.png|Xéno!Blooky by Cross Sans Xéno!Sans.png|Xéno!Sans by Celerity Sans Xéno!Sans_text.png|Xéno!Sans(phase 2) by RiggedVerse Xéno!Papyrus.png|Xéno!Papyrus by Cross Sans Xéno!Papyrus(en_combat).png|Xéno!Papyrus(in fight) by Cross Sans Xéno!Grillby.png|Xéno!Grillby by Wing Dings Xéno!Gaster.png|Xéno!Gaster by Cross Sans Xéno!Asgore.png|Xéno!Asgore by Celerity Sans Xéno!Chara.png|Xéno!Chara by XaalliTheJoker Celerity!Sans_V4.png|Celerity!Sans by BladeInTheLight Celerity!Sans_méchant.png|Naughty Celerity!Sans by Celerity Sans Celerity!Sans_combat.png|Celerity!Sans(in fight) by Celerity Sans Zeno_forme_normale_V3.png|Zeno Dreemurr(Normal form) by Neko Boi/Inkie. 27e2a287fcf36837760023dbaf77c051dfde4630r7-768-768_hq.png|Zeno Dreemurr (True Form) by Vava Draw/Error la fille X-Mix_V2.png|X-Mix (non-cannon) by Celerity Sans Rencontre Xéno!Frisk-Zeno(vraie forme)(Route Chara).png|When Xéno!Frisk encounters Zeno in his true form for the first time (Chara's route) by Charalat.mint Réunion_de_personnages.png|Xénotale characters:First ambush by Wing Dings Trivia Characters Trivia * In this AU Frisk is a girl. * Frisk is LOVE 22 at the end of the genocide route. * Frisk dies and resets after the post-genocide pacifist but she forgets everything after the reset. * Chara is a girl in this AU. * Chara is afraid of Frisk. * Chara resurrects in genocide but she sacrifices herself so that Flowey survives. It's pointless. * Chara is the one who makes the pacifist route to Frisk. * Xéno! Flowey is a victim. * Xéno! Flowey is the last golden flower in the underground. * Xéno! Flowey is most of the time nice but sometimes he's naughty. * Xéno! Flowey has 5 fight phases in neutral route. * Xéno! Flowey is the last Xéno!Frisk's victim in genocide. * When Xéno! Flowey aspires human souls and souls of all monsters in pacifist he has the equivalent of 8 human souls. * Napstablook is the only boss that can be really scared in Xénotale. * Napstablook is the only boss who doesn't have a real fight in genocide. * Napstablook can resign when he wants. * If Napstablook is scared that has consequences on the Toriel's text before and during her fight and on Mettaton's text throughout the Hotland arc. * Xéno! Toriel is the first monster that cannot be scared. * Xéno! Toriel knows Xéno! Blooky. She's his boss. * Xéno! Toriel has a real genocide fight like every boss (except Napstablook). * In this AU Sans hates Papyrus. When he encounters Frisk for the first time he asks her to kill him. * Sans isn't the final genocide boss in this AU. * During the training Sans died thousands of times. * In the second phase Sans's fight theme changes. * Papyrus is a bad guy in this AU. * Papyrus has more LOVE than Classic! Papyrus in this AU. * Papyrus scares Undyne and Sans in this AU. * Everyone hates Papyrus in this AU. * Xéno! Papyrus also has a real fight in genocide route. * Papyrus has several forms: ** His normal form. ** His Disbelief form (neutral and pacifist). ** His genocidal form. ** His Fearbelief form. * Grillby hates when Snowdin people turns around him to drink ketchup. * Even if Grillby is made of ketchup Papyrus authorized him to live. * In Genocide after Frisk beats Undyne the Undying Zeno transforms Monster Kid. Because of that Monster Kid becomes stronger and Frisk fights him in the genocide route. * Alphys in this AU has a soul that looks like a fusion of the 6 human souls guarded by Asgore. * Alphys has a real genocide fight in this AU. * In neutral and pacifist routes we fight Gaster instead of Muffet. * In his neutral and pacifist fight Gaster merges with Sans. * In genocide we find and fight Gaster just before the judgment hall. He has a real fight too. When we beat him we unlock the true axe. * In this AU we don't know if Gaster has any connection with Sans or Papyrus. * In the Genocide route Frisk destroys Mettaton NEO form but he returns in his phantom form and Frisk fights him when he's in his monster form. * Asgore has more LOVE than Classic! Asgore in this AU. * Asgore has a real genocide fight after Sans in this AU however he isn't the final genocide boss. * Asgore uses the six human souls and the god's help in his fight in the genocide route. * One of Asgore's themes, Der Schlächter means the killer. It's a hint about the many times he killed Chara. * The Voice has no material form. * The Voice was created by Zeno for Xénotale. * The Voice attacks all of the ones who possess determination (In order Chara, Flowey, Alphys, Flowey and Frisk). * Celerity ! Sans was created after Xénotale. * Celerity ! Sans is the strongest who comes from Xénotale. * Zeno is the impossible final genocide boss in this AU. * Zeno shows his true form only in Chara's route. * Zeno is the god's help. * Zeno is the true creator of Xénotale. * Zeno comes from The Undertale Ultimate Timeline. * Zeno is the strongest being in Xénotale. * Even if you dodge the attacks the better you can do and use the best items you can use you cannot access to the fight after Zeno's second attack in the third phase in genocide. The only way to access to the end is to modify the code of the game. He can also notice it and beat you even if you made this. If you survive to his final attack in the last phase he resets. * X-Mix is non-cannon to Xénotale. He was created by InfiniteChuck (a fan of Xénotale). Other Trivia * Xénotale hasn't any good ending. * Xénotale has 16 routes. * There was a first version of Xénotale. This one was never published and was abandoned. * Xénotale was taken over when the author wanted to redo an AU because he loved Freaktale. However it's when one of his friend announced she'll publish her AU he published Xénotale. * Zeno's story was made before the second version of Xénotale. * Zeno was already present in the first version of Xénotale. * Only the three first episodes of Xénotale and the first part of When Celerity!Sans and Xéno!Papyrus met was released. * There are 129 normal OST in Xénotale. * The Golden Flowers was replaced by Black Flowers. * The name of the AU went from the greek word xenos that means strange. * The author hates when someone forget the acute accent in the first "e" of Xénotale. * The official prefix for Xénotale characters (except added characters) is Xéno. * The author wishes that alternate versions of the added characters -except X-Mix- never be created. Alternate versions of other charcaters can be created. * The author wishes that Xénotale characters never be roleplayed. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Grim Dark Category:Written story